Sonic and the MBC
by exquisitness
Summary: Oh great. Eggman's done it now. But what has he done? Read to find out! A little Amy/Sonic, maybe more as the story progresses. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hm...not much MBC in this chapter, but you can probably see where I'm getting at. Note: this is my first uploaded crossover, so please don't be too hard on me!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters, or the MBC....

* * *

He ran. He ran from his clone, who was right behind him. Eggman had tried twice before and finally gotten it right, Sonic thought bitterly, as he ran through the shallow earthen gorge and slid around a corner. Really the only difference between him and this new copy was its mind. While yes, the real Sonic was reckless, at least he didn't take orders. The new 'Sonic' destroyed and took orders, almost always in that order. _If only I'd found all the Chaos Emeralds before now, _Sonic thought, but his head snapped up when he heard a faint puttering sound. A small plane flew close to the ground, piloted by none other than Miles Tails Prower. Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose were in the back seat.

"Hi Soni—" Amy called, but broke off when she saw the other, exact replica of Sonic, hot on the real one's tail.

"Need a hand?" Knuckles asked, leaning down to offer his fist. Sonic jumped up and was pulled aboard.

"Thanks you guys," Sonic smiled. He'd have his friends to back him anytime, and he knew it. The only thing that stopped Amy from launching herself onto Sonic was his replica launching himself onto the tail of the plane and making the plane throw its passengers forward, though not enough to go flying over the windshield. Sonic climbed to the back, ready to face himself.

"Fly high and don't come back for me," Sonic shouted to Tails, and threw himself onto his fake. They both tumbled through the air, wrestling as they did. The real Sonic landed on top of the fake, and this is when he heard him speak, for the first time.

"I know you as well as you know me, and you know yourself. Do you really think you'll get away?" the imitation quipped, smiling almost heroically. Sonic was almost stunned to hear that they sounded identical. But he was off his replica faster than his replica could tackle him, and the chase was on again.

_If we don't stop soon, I'm going to start getting tired, _Sonic thought. _But not yet! _He dashed faster than he had been before, but then realized where he was going. An immense, metal runway sloped up into the sky, and he was heading straight for it. But with every step towards it, he figured out a way to get away from it. He started heading up towards the battleship, but when he was halfway up the ramp, he swerved off, ready to get a running start on the plateau beneath him. Sudden winds knocked his feet out from under him and he started to tumble. Sonic heard Amy cry out somewhere above him, and he tried to tell everyone to just stay, but all too soon, he realized Amy was falling with him.

After twisting for a few second, Sonic could at last see where they were going to land. A big, black, hole.

* * *

This chaper seemed longer in Word...ah well, it does its job well.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh no! What'll become of Sonic and Amy? And where did they end up?

* * *

When Sonic woke up, he was on a sidewalk, in front of houses, with cars parked in front of them and others zooming in the street to his right. He shook his head, which pounded like someone was hitting it over and over with a sledgehammer. His side was sore, and he had just jumped up and was checking himself over when he saw Amy. She was lying slightly on the lawn of a yellow house. Not moving. At all.

He ran over to her and kneeled, listening to her mouth for breath. He straightened up when he heard it, and it wasn't too faint, either. _Whoo, _he though, somewhat relieved, but he told himself, _but, I wish she hadn't come._

Amy blinked at the bright sunlight. "Sonic?" she asked faintly. He groaned.

"I'm here."

"Sonic!" She wrapped her arms around his neck

"Eyuch!" he yelped, trying to pull away, but she held on tight.

"Where do you think we are?" she asked, while hugging him.

"I dunno," he said, still straining to get her arms off of him. All of a sudden, he heard voices shouting and coming straight for them.

"Stop right there, you alien scum!" a girl with dark skin and wearing yellow was running towards them with some sort of huge gun pointing at them. A boy with black hair was right behind her. Sonic jumped up and grabbed Amy's hand.

"Come on!" he said, pulling her in a race, seemingly for their lives. They ran around residential areas for a few minutes, before Sonic lost them.

"Who are they?" Amy asked, almost quaking with fear.

"I don't know!" Sonic answered peevishly.

"Well, whoever they are, they're coming this way!" Amy's voice rose shrilly. Two more kids had joined them: One was wearing pink with blond hair, and there was a light-skinned boy with light brown hair. But before Sonic could tow Amy away again, the one in pink stretched her arm out and wrapped it around their waists.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed.

"Now, who are you?" the girl in yellow almost touched noses with Sonic.

"I'm Sonic and that's Amy," he said, struggling, but the girl's arm was strong.

"What are you doing here?" the brown-haired boy pushed the girl aside.

"Me and my friend were running and we fell into a big black hole, and the next thing we knew, we were here," Sonic explained quickly. "Who are you?"

"We're the Monster Buster Club," the girl with her arm wrapped around them said, then introduced everyone. "I'm Cathy, she's Sam," she pointed to the other girl, "That's Chris," the boy in blue, "And, of course," she giggled, "That's Danny."

"Can you let us go now?" Amy asked.

"No, not yet," Chris said with narrowed eyes. "I'm not sure we can trust you just yet."


	3. Chapter 3

I actually wasn't sure whether to continue this one or not...but back by popular demand, Sonic at the MBC!

Note: Fero & Skirmix, Sam vs. Sonic was exactly what I thought when I was thinking up this story.

* * *

"Whadda ya mean?!" Sonic shouted, but quieted a little when he continued with narrowed eyes, "If you knew what I just came from, then you wouldn't even have us 'tied' up."

"Well," Chris said, "We'll need to take you back to the clubhouse, and do some research."

They were escorted to the clubhouse, but deemed safe enough for Cathy to unwrap her arm from around them. As soon as they got inside, Sonic marvelled at the technology in there, murmuring how it was almost like Eggman's.

Chris ran to the chair and quickly typed in something like 'Blue Hedgehog', and, finding nothing, turned to the others.

"Are we sure they're not just some kids in a costume?"

Sonic tweaked his own ear. "I think we're real enough."

"Well, where do you come from, then?" Sam asked, almost nose to nose with Sonic.

"Ever heard of the planet Mobius?" Amy asked, pushing between the two, to try and prevent any fights.

"You mean, like the strip?" Danny asked.

"What?" Sonic turned to him.

"You know, the strip of paper you take the two ends, turn one of them and tape it together, and then it only has one side?" he explained.

"Er, no," Sonic said. "We come from the planet Mobius."

"It's not in our database," Chris whispered to Sam. Cathy heard this and commented,

"But all the planets in our database are ones that've been discovered by Grandpa or any of his friends. It's quite possible that we just don't know about."

"I guess," Chris replied slowly, not really warming to the idea.

"Now," Danny said, "The real question is, 'How do we get these guys home?'"

"That's what I'd like to know," Sonic agreed grudgingly. Chris turning back to the computer and searched for the planet again.

"We'd get you home straight away, but we can't without the coordinates for Mobuis, and I doubt you know those."

"Yeah, you're like me," Danny announced, "More the action adventure type." He did a neat tuck and roll. "And we have people like Chris for the tech stuff." Chris rolled his eyes. Sonic sniffed.

"I'm going to go get Grandpa," Cathy excused herself from the arguments and boasting.

"But you'll notice that one, you weren't nearly able to keep up with me," Sonic argued, "And two, it wasn't you who caught me."

This went on for several more minutes, until Cathy finally found her grandpa and took him to the clubhouse. "Mobius," he kept muttering, trying to remember where he'd heard the name before. "Mobius…Now I remember!" he exclaimed, just as he walked inside the entrance to the clubhouse. "Yes, I remember meeting someone who'd just visited there, forgot to ask his name of course, but I didn't hear good things about Mobius. Only things like how this one human named Dr. Eggman kept trying to 'take over the world,' and etcetera." He looked at Sonic and Amy. "You're from there, I take it?" Both nodded. "Well, I have no idea where it is, but I think I can probably get in contact with someone who does…" he trailed off, muttering to himself. "It'll take sometime, several days at least…"

"But Grandpa," Cathy pleaded, "What do we do with them for now?"

"Well," he sighed, "They can't stay here. Nope, that would be very bad." Cathy gave him a look.

"Er, why Mr. Smith?" Danny asked.

"Some alien residues react badly, sometimes explosively, with each other, and I don't know whether yours is one of them," he directed the explanation towards Sonic and Amy.

"So, you mean that they could blow up the yard if they touch any of your plants?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it's quite likely. That's also part of the reason that I arranged my yard the way I did: Some plants don't react well to others," he answered, then turned to leave. Cathy almost started to protest, but exclaimed at her grandpa's stubbornness in Rhapsodian, crossing her arms.

"What to do now," Chris paced across the clubhouse, then turned on his heel and stalked the other way. "Arg! This is so frustrating!"

"Why?" Sonic frowned. Chris sighed.

"Usually, we know everything about whatever alien happens to land here."

"Ahh," Sonic nodded. "Well, we'll be going now, while you figure things out."

Sam shot a quick, pleading look at Danny, who stepped in front of the door. "No, you'll be coming with me," he said, sticking a thumb to his chest, then took Sonic by his arm and almost dragged him, and Amy, who was trying to hold Sonic's hand, out of the clubhouse and the few blocks to Danny's home.

* * *

Lol, alien residue...I thought up that one myself...


	4. Chapter 4

So Danny takes them home...I wonder what will happen there?

Note: Hahli nuva, you're my bff! I knew I was a pretty good writer, but I didn't know I was that good. Thank you!

* * *

When they got there, Danny said before opening the door, "Just so you know, my parents don't know that you're here, and it's going to be better if they never do. I'll need you to stay in my room, and I'll get food and stuff for you." Sonic rolled his eyes, but followed Danny up the thin staircase up to his room, which had light orange walls and posters stuck on every available square inch of surface area. He had a desk, covered in books and papers and pens, a bed, which wasn't made, and a bureau with a mirror leaned against the wall on top. It was covered in clothes and more papers, and his floor was covered in even more papers, clothes and other miscellany. He had a tree just outside his window, and Sonic noticed that there was a branch that could easily be used to escape, not that he really wanted to, with his reasoning. _If these alien 'helpers' almost vaporized us, then what would the rest of the population do? _

"What's mine's yours," Danny said, gesturing to the rest of his room. "When we finally find out exactly where your home is, then we can escape through there," he added, pointing to the window.

"Why didn't we come through there in the first place?" Amy asked.

"No one else is home. Besides, it's way easier to go through the front door," Danny shrugged. He went back through his door, and left.

Sonic picked up each foot, and grimaced at everything he lifted up with it. "Eyuch! Amy, want to help me clean this up?"

"Really?!" she squealed.

"Well, yeah. You're the only one here," Sonic gestured to the rest of the room. Amy hugged him, then got to folding clothes. Sonic started stacking papers and books in separate piles on Danny's desk, and within two hours, when Danny came back with some food, the room was almost clean. He stood stunned in the doorway.

"What…have…you…done!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you did say 'What's mine's yours'," Amy giggled.

"My mom's definitely going to know something's up if she sees this." A devilish grin spread across his face. "But this still feels kind of nice. I can actually move around without stepping on anything." Sonic whipped his hand out and grabbed one of the two apples Danny had brought. "Sorry. This was all I could get. I'll bring you some popcorn or something later."

"Alright," Sonic said through a mouthful of apple and shrugged. He launched himself onto Danny's bed and lounged there for a moment before asking, "SO what are we supposed to do for a whole week?"

Danny pointed towards his desk; to one drawer in particular. "I've got plenty of comics, and if all else fails, then I've got textbooks too. There's paper, and I can get you more, if you want to draw--" Sonic shot up and went for the comics, while Amy got the paper and pencils. "Alrighty then. Seeing as you're now busy, I need to go."

Sonic looked up from a 'Green Alien' comic. "Do what?"

Danny paused in the doorway. "Well, erm, I've got to go."

Amy giggled again and Sonic grinned, both guessing what was going on. Yes, they'd been to Earth before. "What?" Danny frowned.

"Nothing," Sonic grinned even harder, then went back to reading.

* * *

Who's Danny's mystery girl? And what'll happen next? Stay tuned to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

Short I know! I'm sorry! I've been kind of busy, and it'll only get worse as exams and such will come up in mid-June.

cathyrulez, between you and Hahli nuva, you've given me an idea...

* * *

Danny walked calmly over to the nearest movie theater where Sam had suggested they meet. This wasn't only a date. They were also here to discuss what to do about Sonic and Amy while Mr. Smith was getting ahold of someone who could get them back to Mobius.

"What movie are we watching?" he asked Sam nearly as soon as they'd spotted each other.

"Well, you're kind of late for my first pick, but 'The New Trap' is on in ten minutes," she crossed her arms. "And where are 'our' aliens?"

"Just hanging out at my place. They got food and comics to keep them busy for a little while," he shrugged.

Sam wanted to get mad at him, but she also knew that since Mr. Smith wouldn't take them, no one could do much better, short of throwing them in jail. "Well let's go then."

The movie wasn't terrible. It could have been worse, Danny thought. But it being a horror movie, worse was better, in a roundabout way. And, he and Sam had worked out how to keep anyone from finding out about 'their' aliens. Danny would keep them for the night, but first thing in the morning, they'd be transferred to Sam's house, and then Chris's and on and on until they could be sent back to their planet. It wasn't the best plan in the world, but again, they couldn't really do better.

Danny filled Sonic and Amy in on this when he got home. "What do you think?" he asked after explaining.

"What else can we do?" Sonic shrugged. "Not much, would be my answer. Everyone here hates us and we'd be attacked by people with torches and pitchforks the minute we stepped out the door, and we definitely don't want to put anyone in danger. I'd rather take all of that, rather than sharing the goods."

"You'd actually do that?" Danny asked, almost admiringly.

"Of course he would," Amy answered for Sonic indignantly.

"I'll grab some blankets for you two," Danny said after a moment of silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Sorry for my long hiatus, my loyal fans!

Danny: Fans?! Why are you worried about them?! I've been left hanging for, how long has it been??! Two months?!

Me: Something like that. Alright, I'm sorry Danny. Now pipe down and let's get going once again…

* * *

When Danny finally got back to Sam's house, still a little stunned by the speed at which Sonic the Hedgehog had pulled him along, he found Chris and Cathy waiting outside while Sam, no doubt, was quickly explaining to Amy Rose what to do for food, as well as anything she'd have to know, like if she shared a room and when her parents and siblings got home, none of which Danny knew, even though he was her boyfriend. Sam's mom was on the front porch, chatting with the other member of the MBC, which Danny found a little weird. Normally, Sam's mom avoided her daughter's friends. Her short, dark hair was barely moved in the spring wind that made her cross her bare arms over her chest. She seemed to have suspicions about the friends, but these were cut short when Sam pushed her aside to get outside, and everyone started running down the street to get to school. As soon as they were out of earshot of Sam's mom, they stopped running, the boys falling a few feet behind the girls, which is when Chris spoke up.

"So how was the date yesterday?" He asked.

"Not bad, I guess. But we had popcorn thrown at us, and we were mostly talking about what should happen with those guys," Danny pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, indicating the 'hedgehogs'.

"So it was less of a date than a half-meeting?" Chris said. Danny shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Our so-called relationship has kinda gone downhill," Danny said.

"You're guessing a lot," Chris laughed. "Gunna break up with her anytime soon?" Danny winced.

"That would also mean the breaking up of my reputation." He sighed. Chris thought for a moment.

"No it wouldn't. Then you'd be open for Wendy if she ever likes you," he suggested. Danny perked up, but then wondered about the least possibly embarrassing way to do it. He'd never broken up with anyone before. _This might be difficult,_ he thought.

"So," Danny said after a moment, "How goes it with Cathy?" Chris looked at him strangely.

"The only reason we've been hanging out is because you and Sam have been busy," he laughed. "Otherwise we'd both prefer to have just a plain MBC meeting."

"Oh," Danny's shoulders fell, though he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Man, you're making me feel bad. The only reason that we were dating is because we thought you were dating…"

Chris laughed even harder. "You'll find out what that was about soon."

After a second of gathering up his courage, Danny ran ahead and started walking backwards to talk to Sam, and while he started up a whole speech about how it wasn't really working out, he interrupted her with a hand. "Dude, this is probably the smartest move you've ever made. Don't worry about it."

As Danny celebrated by doing a dance and backed up to walk beside Chris again, Sam giggled. "I thought he would've remembered that he broke up with me two weeks ago."

Cathy gave her a look like a deer in the headlights. She still didn't really understand humans, and probably never would.

* * *

Ugh, that looked way longer in Word. Oh well, enjoy!


End file.
